1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, a control program and a control method of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art portable device has a key lock function of invalidating an input to a key button and a touch panel. When the key lock function is set in the portable device, a user needs to cancel the key lock function in order to use the portable device.
In the portable device, the key lock function is canceled, for example, if a set key button is continuously pressed for a predetermined time period or longer (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-239477).
In this configuration, when the portable device is in a bag, it is possible that some object continuously presses the set key button by accident. In this case, the key lock function would be canceled despite the user's intention.